leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Baristar/If Add from Elsword joins the League...
IMPORTANT NOTE (DISCLAIMER): ALL IMAGES IN THIS PAGE ARE NOT MINE. ALL IMAGE SOURCE: http://elwiki.net/w/Main_Page ALL NUMBERS CAN BE CHANGED If Add from Elsword Universe joins the league as a... Lunatic Psyker= Add, the Merciless Destroyer is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Successfully landing an ability will grant Add enhanced basic attack dealing magic damage}}, bonus attack speed}} as well as making him melee with a range of 150 with a duration of 4 seconds. These bonuses can stack up to three times. |description2=Attacking an enemy champion units with Dimension Breaker extends the duration by 1 second. |targeting= Dimension Breaker is a self-targeted buff. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown= |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = }} Add charges forward, damaging all enemies he hit as well as them for a 1 second. |description2= Neon Rush charge stops if Add manages to hit 2 enemy champion units, both of them instead of . |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = |costtype= mana |range = 700 |projectile = |spellshield = will block the damage and the slow or stun. |spelleffects = area of effect |damagetype = magic |targeting ='Neon Rush' is a linear, pass-through dash ability . |additional = }} Add has bonus movement speed whenever Dimension Breaker is active. |description2= Add slams the ground, for 2 seconds and damaging enemy units around him. |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown = 10 |cost = |costtype= mana |range = 300 |projectile = |spellshield = will block the ability. |spelleffects = area of effect |damagetype = magic |targeting = Plasma Crash is a point-blank area of effect. |additional = }} Add marks all enemy champion unit struck with his abilities as well as his innate as Dazzled and can stack up to 4 times. If at least an enemy champion unit has reached the maximum stack, this ability can be activated. |description2= Consumes all available stack and pulls all afflicted enemy champion unit a short distance toward him while shielding himself based on how many champions afflicted with this ability. |description3= Dazzled Stacks are disabled while on cool down. |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = |costtype= mana |range = 900 |projectile = |spellshield = will block the ability. |spelleffects = single |damagetype = magic |targeting = Psionic Combo is a point-blank, auto-targeted ability. |additional = *While in Dimension Breaker mode, The enemy champion receives 1 stack of Dazzed per 2nd strike. *'Dazzled' stacks has no duration limit but disappears quickly when the enemy champion unit moves outside of the Psionic Combo range. }} Add overcharges himself, enhancing his innate passive which deals additional bonus damage, causing him to blink toward enemy unit out of his melee range and enemy champion unit per 3rd strike for 10 seconds. |customlabel = |custominfo = 3 |cooldown = |leveling= |cost = 100 |costtype= mana |range = | | }} |projectile = |spellshield = will block the ability and the knock back. |spelleffects =single |damagetype = magic |targeting = Quantum Shock is a Self-targeted buff. |additional = *Each of Add's strikes contributes 1 Dazzle, unlike his innate. }} |-| Master Mind= Add, The Infinite Autarch is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Add's first basic attack will summon a tech which he can manipulate by his own abilities. Add can have at least 5 techs active on the field, with the oldest tech summoned disappears if another tech is summoned. Add can summon a tech with his basic attacks. |description2= If the passive is available, Add can right-click an ally champion to be accompanied by his own tech, granting and . The Passive's cooldown is reduced to half when Add successfully lands an offensive ability on enemy champion units. |targeting= Master of the Minds is a self and ally-targeted buff. |leveling = |leveling2 = |static = 10 |range= 1000 |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = *'Add's' tech are always placed between the last enemy unit he hit and Add's last position. *'Add's' tech last for 120 seconds. }} After channeling for 1 second, Add fires a beam of energy in a line dealing physical damage to all enemies hit. |description2= All techs present near the beam or Add instantly becomes an ampifier, increasing the damage by 20% per tech before consumed by the ability. |leveling= |cooldown = |cost = |costtype= mana |range = | }} |projectile = |spellshield = will block the ability. |spelleffects = area of effect |damagetype = physical |targeting ='Compressed Beam' is a linear area of effect. |additional = }} Add modifies his next basic attack, dealing bonus damage. |description2= Static Shot resets Add's autoattack timer. |leveling= |cooldown = |cost = |costtype= mana |range = |projectile = true |spellshield = will block the ability. |spelleffects = area of effect |onhiteffects = The enhanced attack will apply other on-hit effects and can as normal. * Static Shot's bonus damage will not interact with . ** It will neither affect structures. * The enhanced attack cannot be and the bonus damage will not be mitigated if the attack is . ** Static Shot will not be consumed if the attack . |damagetype = physical |targeting = Static Shot is an on-hit effect. |additional = *''Static Shot'' has no cast time and does not interrupt Add's previous orders. }} Add throws a drone in a line, if it collides, continuously an enemy unit by 30% while damaging them for 2 second. |description2= All techs nearby becomes an extended drone, dealing half of the damage and slows them by 20% if collides a different target. If the same unit is struck with another drone, deals additional damage and extends the duration by 1 second per drone. |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = |costtype= mana |range = | }} |projectile = true |spellshield = will block the ability. |spelleffects = |damagetype = |targeting = Shooting Chaser is a linear, collision skill shot. |additional = }} Add deploys multiple drones toward a targeted area, dealing physical damage. Damage is increased to 50% if it only hits one enemy champion target. |leveling= |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype= mana |range = | }} |projectile = |spellshield = will block the ability. |spelleffects =area |damagetype = physical |targeting ='Phantom Seeker' is ground-targeted area of effect. |additional= *''Phantom Seeker'' has a 2 second delay before detonation. It will also mark the area with indicator range. *''Phantom Seeker'' grants on the area targeted. *Bonus damage still occurs if one champion is hit even if there is more than one champion provided that they became invulnerable at the time of cast. }} |-| Diabolic Esper= Add, The Strongest Madness is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Add gains a specific stack when casting a specific ability, each of his abilities has an independent stack towards each other. When an ability has reach the maximum stack, the ability's stack are consumed and that ability's next cast is empowered. |description2= Add can have 2 or more abilities empowered at the same time. *Void Blast - 7 *Dynamo Shield - 6 *Reverse Stigma - 6 *Void Storm - 3 |targeting= Infinite Loop is a self-targeted buff. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown= |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = }} Add casts an unstable energy on the targeted location, dealing magic damage after a 1 second delay. |description2= Increase damage and radius by 50%. |leveling= |cooldown = |cost = |costtype= mana |range = | }} |projectile = |spellshield = will block the ability. |spelleffects = area of effect |damagetype = magic |targeting ='Void Blast' is a ground-targeted area of effect. |additional = }} Add shields himself for 3 seconds. while the shield is intact, grants himself for the same duration. |description2= Add's shield explodes upon breaking, dealing magic damage. If expires, extends the bonus magic penetration by an additional 3 seconds. |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown = 10 |cost = |costtype= mana |range = 500 |projectile = |spellshield = will block the ability. |spelleffects = area of effect |damagetype = magic |targeting = *'Dynamo Shield' is a self-targeted buff. *'Empowered Dynamo Shield' self-targeted buff with an area of effect component. |additional = *''Dynamo Shield'' has no cast time and does not interrupt Add's previous orders. *''Dynamo Shield'' can be artificially extended by using others in order to keep it from breaking before the maximum duration ends (they will not allow Add to apply Dynamo Shield's bonus magic penetration if they are still active) }} Add targets an enemy champion and records its last position. After a few seconds, the targeted enemy champion will be transfered to its original location few seconds ago. |description2= Duration is set to 4 seconds at all ranks but Add can reactivate it 2 seconds after casting, blinking toward the recorded position (together with the targeted enemy champion unit) and releases a shockwave, all enemy unit nearby by 20%. |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = |costtype= mana |range = | }} |projectile = |spellshield = will block the ability. |spelleffects = |damagetype = |targeting = *'Reverse Stigma' is a single-targeted ability. *'Empowered Reverse Stigma' is a single targeted ability with auto-targeted blink and blank area of effect components. |additional = *The forced blink can be considered global since it has unlimited range. **Add's empowered ability's second cast is considered global too. }} Add's non-ultimate abilities' required stack for empowering abilities are reduced by 1 stack. |description2= Add distorts the environment and channels for 3 seconds , causing a dimension rift around him that all champions around him for the same duration. All champions are also considered invulnerable including Add until the end of duration. |description3= All enemy champion takes in magic damage each second. Still, they cannot be damaged originated from the outside source. |leveling= |leveling3= | }} |cooldown = |cost = 110 |costtype= mana |range = 700 |projectile = |spellshield = will block the ability. |spelleffects =area |damagetype = magic |targeting = *'Void Storm' is a point-blank area of effect. *'Empowered Void Storm' is a point-blank area of effect with damage over time. |additional = *All champions can still be affected by the suppression once they enter the storm provided that the storm is still on going. *Even though allied champions are also , their channeling abilities will not be cancelled. **This is intentional * Like all channeled abilities, Void Storm will be interrupted by hard crowd control ( , ) and will end prematurely if Add performs any other action (moving, casting other abilities) ** Add can still use Summoner Spells (excluding and ) and Item Actives (excluding and ) without interrupting the channel. *** But only if he does not need to move to use them. *Champions pulled outside the storm while Add is still channeling will no longer be affected by , even if they tried to enter it again. **However, during empowered mode, the champion can still be damaged. }} Category:Custom champions